


sobbing in cabo

by wheresryo



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AU, Chaos, F/F, F/M, M/M, chatfic basically, pure fucking chaos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheresryo/pseuds/wheresryo
Summary: when the my hero academia and haikyuu universe merge together
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Todoroki Natsuo, Aoyama Yuuga/Tokoyami Fumikage, Azumane Asahi/Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou Katsuki/Monoma Neito/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Bokuto Koutarou/Kendou Itsuka, Goshiki Tsutomu/Ashido Mina, Hinata Shouyou/Sero Hanta, Iida Tenya/Uraraka Ochako/Yahaba Shigeru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Amajiki Tamaki, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kageyama Tobio/Kirishima Eijirou, Kouda Kouji/Tsukishima Kei, Kozume Kenma/Asui Tsuyu, Kunimi Akira/Shinsou Hitoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kyoutani Kentarou/Original female character, Miya Osamu/Satou Rikidou, Nishinoya Yuu/Kaminari Denki/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita/Sugawara Koushi, Suna Rintarou/Hadou Nejire, Tendou Satori/Toogata Mirio, Todoroki Shouto/Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	sobbing in cabo

**class 1-a but make it ✨ without the perv  ✨**

**shitty nerd 😐🖕🏼**

mina did you change the name AGAIN?

**the baddest bitch 😝✨**

LOOK

IIDA AND MOMO TOLD ME TO

they said that having touch you’s lyrics as the name was inappropriate 

**GO PIKA 😼⚡️**

🎤 sawarasenai 🥰 kimi 😸 wa ⛓ shoujo 👻 na 💅🏼 no? ✨ böKù 🌸 Wâ 🧚🏻♀️ ÿARiçHiñ 🤴🏼 BįCChī 😾 ńO 😩 oSû 🚣♀️ Dà 🎉 YO 💦

**mAnLiEsT 🤜🏼🤛🏼**

🎤 sawarasenai 🥰 kimi 😸 wa ⛓ shoujo 👻 na 💅🏼 no? ✨ böKù 🌸 Wâ 🧚🏻♀️ ÿARiçHiñ 🤴🏼 BįCChī 😾 ńO 😩 oSû 🚣♀️ Dà 🎉 YO 💦

**my supplier 😋🍃**

🎤 sawarasenai 🥰 kimi 😸 wa ⛓ shoujo 👻 na 💅🏼 no? ✨ böKù 🌸 Wâ 🧚🏻♀️ ÿARiçHiñ 🤴🏼 BįCChī 😾 ńO 😩 oSû 🚣♀️ Dà 🎉 YO 💦

**mindless behavior 😁**

i hate it here

**shitty nerd 😐🖕🏼**

hi shinsou! ^-^

**mindless behavior 😁**

i suddenly love it here

**GO PIKA 😼⚡️**

😱

DO YOU LIKE DEKU SHINSOU

**mindless behavior 😁**

yes, obviously

why else would i tolerate bakugou

**✨ annoying ass bitch ✨**

_✨ @darkness is cool ig  ✨_

** darkness is cool ig **

what

**✨ annoying ass bitch ✨**

✨ hello  ✨

** darkness is cool ig **

hello aoyama

**GO PIKA 😼⚡️**

what the fawk  😃

**the baddest bitch 😝✨**

should we be worried-

** darkness is cool ig  **

no

**✨ annoying ass bitch ✨**

✨yes✨

**short lezbean 👀**

WAIT WAIT IM LATE

🎤 sawarasenai 🥰 kimi 😸 wa ⛓ shoujo 👻 na 💅🏼 no? ✨ böKù 🌸 Wâ 🧚🏻♀️ ÿARiçHiñ 🤴🏼 BįCChī 😾 ńO 😩 oSû 🚣♀️ Dà 🎉 YO 💦

**short lezbean’s girlfriend 😳**

JIROU NO

**short lezbean 👀**

i had to

🎤 sawarasenai 🥰 kimi 😸 wa ⛓ shoujo 👻 na 💅🏼 no? ✨ böKù 🌸 Wâ 🧚🏻♀️ ÿARiçHiñ 🤴🏼 BįCChī 😾 ńO 😩 oSû 🚣♀️ Dà 🎉 YO 💦

**short lezbean’s girlfriend 😳**

STOP

IM TAKING YOUR PHONE

**the baddest bitch 😝✨** _added_ **quirk copier** ** 🙄** _to the chat_

**quirk copier 🙄**

OH THIS IS INTERESTING 

**shitty nerd 😐🖕🏼**

MINA

IF BAKUGOU SEES THAT YOU ADDED MONOMA HES GONNA FLIP OUT

**the baddest bitch 😝✨**

he’ll be fine

**SHINE 😡✋🏼💥**

WHY IS THE QUIRK COPY MACHINE HERE

AND WHY DID EVERYONE JUST “ 🎤 sawarasenai 🥰 kimi 😸 wa ⛓ shoujo 👻 na 💅🏼 no? ✨ böKù 🌸 Wâ 🧚🏻♀️ ÿARiçHiñ 🤴🏼 BįCChī 😾 ńO 😩 oSû 🚣♀️ Dà 🎉 YO 💦 ”

AND WHY DID DEKU CALL ME BAKUGOU 

**shitty nerd 😐🖕🏼**

sorry my bad

kacchan <3

**my supplier 😋🍃**

WHAT IN THE BAKUDEKU  😃

**shitty nerd 😐🖕🏼**

NO ONE ASKED QUESTIONS EARLIER SO YOU BETTER NOT ASK NOW

**tail man 🤩**

i haven’t a clue what’s going on here!  😆

**mindless behavior 😁**

but i’ll act like i do! 😆


End file.
